


Nova AU List

by Monarch_Sparrowhawk



Category: Marvel (Comics), Nova (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, and can't choose, because i want to write a lot, list of aus i want to write, no beta we die like men, so why not all of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monarch_Sparrowhawk/pseuds/Monarch_Sparrowhawk
Summary: This is a list of AU's I want to start writing for the Nova comics, with brief synopsis written down for each. Any and all feedback is welcomed.
Kudos: 4





	Nova AU List

**Author's Note:**

> So these are some writing projects I want to get started on, I will not be putting out an update schedule as I am pretty busy with school, work, and teaching, so I know I won't be able to stick to it. I also want to put out different projects together, as some I will be writing at the same time, just because I don't like to do things linear. Again any suggestions to improve my writing is welcomed!

**Nova: Distant Futures**

This is an alternate universe set 30 years from the start of Nova Volume 5. Nu-Xandar has been established, with Samuel Alexander as its new Suzerain and Nova Prime. He rules alongside his wife Carrie, who is Prime Commandant. His younger sister, Kaelynn, is Supernova Commander for the Black Nova Squadron. Sam and Carrie have two children, Jinin and Jesse. Jinin(named after Sam and Carrie's dear friend Jinin) is the oldest, at 14 years of age. Jesse(named for Sam's deceased father) is the youngest at 9 years old. This series is focused on the adventures they undergo as a superpowered family. 

**Nova: Luphomoid Invasion**

The plot of this story is mainly focused on the time Xandar was destroyed by the Luphomoids. Our protagonists will be Jesse(Sam Alexander's father) and his older sister, Adora. This is the tragic tale of their fight to protect their home planet and their destined failure. Will end with Jesse's arrival to Earth.

**Nova: Out of Time**

A young Jesse Alexander has been displaced into the future. He, along with his son Sam Alexander and his team the Champions must find a way to get him back before the timeline unravels completely. 

**Nova: Nu-Champions of Xandar**

In this au, the main focus is on a new roster of members for the Champions of Xandar. Kaelynn Alexander aka Supernova as the leader. She goes and combats crime across the galaxy along with new members Graviton, Blue Pulsar, and Armor. Join them in their chase down of dangerous criminals, and Kaelynn’s own archnemesis Kaldera the Brutal. 

**Nova: What If?...**

A series of one-shots centered around ‘what if’ scenarios for storylines both my own and canon. 

**Nova: Jinin The Ravager**

Captain Skaarn destroyed her home, leaving her with nothing to go back to. With the help of a new friend, a new ship, and fellow prisoners under her command, watch out! Here comes the a Ravager, Captain Jinin!

**Nova: Discovery**

This is my main AU. A retelling of Nova Volume 5 onward. I will be expanding on certain characters and plot points, as well as adding in some of my own. Will have a direct prequel

**Nova: History of Jesse**

Prequel to **Nova: Discovery.** Will follow Jesse's story after he comes to Earth, and everything that happens after. 

**Author's Note:**

> Will add more AU ideas when they strike me.


End file.
